Bringing out the Heart
by freeasabird4
Summary: When an 8 year old Harry Potter gets sick and Aunt Petunia has to take care of him, can he unknowingly bring out a nicer side in her?


"Wake up. NOW!" Aunt Petunia barked at an 8 year old Harry through the cuboard door. Young Harry slipped on his shoes, and came out of the cuboard.

It was a Saturday moring, and most kids would be outside playing, or running around, but Harry was stuck doing chores and housework. He walked over to Uncle Vernon at the kitchen table, where his uncle immediatly told him the days chores.

"First make some bacon. Duddykins is hungry. Then after that I want you to mow the lawn, weed the rose bush, and paint the fence again. Got it?" Vernon asked.

Of course, Harry didn't get it. He had just painted the fence a white color last week, but knowing the Dursleys, they probrally had chosen to turn it off white or something similar to that.

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry replied, more for his saftey than his understanding of his job.

"Good" Vernon replied. "Because you will be out there till your done"

Harry looked out the window to see rain clouds approaching, and decided that he had better work pretty damn fast if wanted to stay dry.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Vernon yelled. "OUT! OUT!"

Harry rushed out the door immediatly.

The sky was getting darker as Harry finished painting the fence a whiteish color. A young Harry Potter feared it would start to rain before he finished with the lawn. And he was right. Big, fat raindrops started to fall heavily from the clouds. Harry looked wistfully at the house, Dudley sitting on his chair playing video games and eating a chocolate cake, Vernon sitting reading the paper next to the fernace, and Petunia in the kitchen probrally working on Dudleys next meal.

Harry was suprised to see Uncle Vernon walking towards the door wiht a raincoat. For a split second Harry thought it would be for him, but then saw him place it onto Aunt Petunia's rose bush, and all hope was lost.

"Better hurry up there boy , wouldn't want to stay outside all night, would you?" Vernon asked with a sneer, and went back inside before Harry could say a thing.

Shivers racked through Harrys body. He had been in the rain for two whole hours, and was freezing. He tried to open the door, but realized Aunt Petunia had locked it. Harry knocked softly.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Petunia screeched. Harry looked like someone had tried to drown him five times. His Aunt threw a towel at him.

"Clean yourself up and get dinner started" She demanded.

Harry nodded to his Aunts demands, and went to his cuboard. He was trembling terribly and wished he could be warmer.

"What is takingn you so long?" Petunia screeched from outside the door.

"Nothing" Harry moaned, but in realitly his head was pounding, his whole body ached, and this throat was sore. Harry didn't know what was happening to him, but he hoped he wasn't sick. He has seen when Dudley was sick, and it didn't look like much fun. But of course, Harry had never been sick, so he wouldn't know. Harry trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Wheres the bacon?" Dudley asked him stupidly.

"Get cooking boy, we don't have all bloody day you know!" Vernon loudly demanded.

"Ok" Harry's little voice was hoarse and it sounded painful. Harry walked towards the kitchen when a coughing fit suddenly came over him. Harry tried to hold it back, scared of how his Aunt and Uncle would respond to his being sick. Harry was hoping they wouldn't notice.

"What the?" Uncle Vernon started. "You better not be getting sick, or else" Vernon threatened. Aunt Petunia also started eyeing him suspiciously.

"No. I'm not. Sorry" Harry quickly said, fearing they would find out.

The rest of the day, Harry had been occupied with chores indoors.

"Where's my cupcake?" an overweight Dudley asked Harry.

"You ate it" Harry told him and sniffled. It was around 8:00 in the night, and Harry's body was still aching, his head hurt, his throat was sore, and for some strange reason he found it very hot. Harry sniffed again, and suddenly Dudley moved away from him. Harry had been feeling extremely tierd so he decided to go inform his Aunt and Uncle that he was going to bed.

"Aunt Petunia, may i go to bed early?" Harry asked.

"Yes. go." she snapped and stood up. Harry started to cough a little. He covered his mouth, and tried to stop it.

Petunia felt a little bit of pity for the small boy, having to do chores while feeling a bit under the weather. She hoped he would be better by tommorow. Petunia dragged Harry to the bathroom quickly and made sure noone was looking. Quickly she locked the door, and went into a little draw above the sink. Petunia pulled out a small bag labeld 'Cough Drops' and gave Harry one.

"Suck on this" She told him. As soon as he did, it was instant rellief. His throat didn't hurt as much, and it didn't tickle him.

"Does that help?" She asked sternly.

"Yes. Thank you Aunt Petunia" Harry croaked. She left, leaving Harry to wonder what was making her be so kind today. Mabey she was feeling sick too, he wondered. Mabey it changes your behavior. Or mabey she just didn't want to contaminate the whole house. Yes that must be it. But yet, Harry couldn't help but wonder.


End file.
